


The Burdens of Power

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe redemption in place, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Just this one character mainly, Minor Character Death Mentioned, ambiguous beginning, and then undeath because magic, broken relationship, its a surprise, not telling you who this is about in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This follows the decision making of someone who only wants the best for their only child. They must make a risky decision to keep them safe and not lose them. Fueled by regret about their wife the choose wrong.





	

A moment to grieve and then move on, slowly, but still move on. This did not sit well with him. Instead he stayed locked up in his office. Burning with anger. Not enough had been done. To ensure she was okay, that she could have stayed. And it was all his fault. The media was giving him space for personal reasons. Although,he had never been in the spotlight much despite his position of power. And when, he was pretty certain, his only child received a miraculous, his heart broke in pieces. This meant all of his actions, all of his precautions were for naught.

So when André saw the bee comb in his daughter’s hair he changed his tack. Chloé found herself with restrictions she’d never had before. She had a bodyguard to escape. Her father justifying it by saying he’d received some threat about her safety. She had her free time and shopping restricted.

Instead of sitting in his office planning next years campaign, he found himself sitting in his office planning on his campaign against Miraculous holders. It was similar to planning a political assault actually. First of all defamation, make sure that no-one liked them anymore.

At 6pm on the Local News channel André found himself releasing a public announcement about Paris’ favourite trio. He shuffled his notes on his desk.   
“Paris, unfortunately, after a year of battling Hawkmoth and his Akuma, I believe Chat Noir, Ladybug and Queen Bee have made no headway. Do you remember our heroes introducing Queen Bee, stating she had been called into commission because of her ability to ‘protect the hive’ meaning they could go investigate more?” he paused “Paris, I can honestly say, that these heroes, although they have kept us safe, are only high school students, have no leads. If they had, Hawkmoth would be long dealt with. Instead of continuing this emotional onslaught, this fear of whenever you lose your temper you will have to deal with Hawkmoth. Is it not selfish, to hold such power? Why not hand this power to your local government? Why not the police? They are trained for this. Now, I’m not saying they haven’t done their share. That they haven’t done a good job this far. But Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee, please give me your miraculous.”

Second, if necessary, join an enemy’s enemy. So André found himself reaching out to Hawkmoth. He deliberately lost his temper. Careful to sheild his thoughts about Chloé he stated his desire to use political clout to take down Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee. He ended his proposal with the need to not be akumatized and the need to be publically against Hawkmoth still. This was agreed to, on the condition that if Hawkmoth did gain the miraculous through Akuma he would pay for the damages and not harm the holders.

Thirdly, campaign. He released statistics of the damage the heroes did. He released accounts of Akuma victims. He paid for the Ladyblog take over. It became an Anti-Ladybug website. 

Lastly wait. He watched Chloé get more and more frustrated. He watched as the police pursued them from the sites of Akuma attacks. As Paris turned against them. As her closest friend began to hate Queen Bee. And still his daughter fought on. He watched as the latest Akuma, someone called the Hipster throw some sort of killer coffee at Ladybug only for Queen Bee/Chloé to jump in front. He watched as the Miraculous Cure brought her back. He watched as they finally unmasked Hawkmoth, only for it to be his life long friend Gabriel Agreste. 

He lost his position as Mayor after that. His attack against their saviours was too extreme for him to come out unscathed from this. He was publically condemned for being friends with someone evil enough to be Hawkmoth. He lost the love of his daughter, and he understood how someone might become Hawkmoth if they were given a miraculous.


End file.
